Inolvidable
by Andy Yogima
Summary: Songfic. T.K. está a punto de partir por cuestiones de trabajo. Kari siente que su mundo se derrumba al saber la noticia, por lo que el joven le da la mejor noche de sus vidas.


Aviso importante: los personajes utilizados en este songfic son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo creador de Digimon y todo lo relacionado con ese mundo. La canción utilizada se titula 'Inolvidable' pertenece a Laura Paussini. 

¥ **Inolvidable **¥ ****

_A veces me pregunto si _

_Yo viviría igual sin ti_

            Había sido la mejor noche de su vida; llena de amor, pasión, deseo... tantos sentimientos mezclados y que dieron fruto a un repentino rubor en las mejillas de la chica. Tenía alrededor de 20 años, tez blanca, cabello y ojos color castaño. Se encontraba recostada, junto a su novio. Ambos cubiertos con blancas sábanas de seda. Se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor. Toda la habitación estaba inundada de un ambiente fresco y tranquilo. La ventana estaba abierta. Inglaterra normalmente era un lugar muy agradable en cuanto a clima. Giró la cabeza admirando a su novio; de su misma edad, cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos azules. Dio un suspiro, se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana.

_No sé si yo sabré olvidarte_

            Miro la ciudad. El sol empezaba a salir iluminando débilmente los edificios, casas y jardines. Comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior... Luego de un arduo día de trabajo, habían ido a cenar. Un restaurante elegante cerca de la casa del joven.

- Kari –dijo él seriamente, luego de que terminarán el postre.

- Dime, T.K. –no había perdido la costumbre de llamar al chico por su sobrenombre. Y con más razón cuando estaban a solas.

- Sabes que mi trabajo es muy importante para mí –dijo mirando el mantel tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Lo sé –dijo aún sonriente. Miro fijamente al chico– pero, ¿qué ocurre?

- Yo... bueno... –carraspeo– mi jefe quiere que vaya a Estados Unidos a cumplir un trabajo, algo extenso. Si voy, tendría que quedarme a vivir allá.

- Pero... –se detuvo, no quería sonar egoísta. Sabía lo importante que era ese trabajo para T.K. Bajó la cabeza a sus piernas– yo... aceptaré la decisión que elijas... yo...

T.K. se levantó tendiéndole una mano. Kari seguía agachada sintiendo la mano del joven en su mejilla obligándola a levantar la mirada. Evitando mirarlo se puso de pie abrazándolo con fuerza tratando inútilmente contener su llanto. T.K. correspondió el abrazo acariciando su espalda.

- Ven conmigo –le susurro en el oído sintiendo el escalofrío de la chica.

            No respondió. No podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo renunciar a sus amigos, a su familia, a todo?

            Hundida en sus pensamientos, no fue conciente de que iban caminando. Despertó de su ensimismamiento al sentir unos labios en su cuello. Parpadeo un par de veces mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en la casa de T.K., para ser más específicos; en la alcoba. Todo estaba oscuro, y notó que T.K. era quien la acariciaba. Besaba su cuello, mientras sus manos la recostaban en la cama, cuidadosamente. Se coloco sobre ella, robándole un apasionado beso, lleno de ternura y amor. Kari respondió colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia si.

- Te amo, Kari –logró decir entre beso y beso.

_Y en un instante puedo ver_

_Que tú eres cuanto yo so_

- T.K.... –suspiro separando al joven un poco- yo... –una brillante lágrima recorrió su rostro. T.K. la retiro delicadamente con un beso.

- Te amo, Kari –repitió mirándola con ternura- jamás dejaré de amarte.

- Yo también te amo, T.K. –dijo quitando un par de mechones de su rostro- pero no quiero perderte, y tampoco quiero que renuncies a tu sueño.

- Quiero que está sea la mejor noche de toda tu vida –dijo quitándole un par de pinzas que sujetaban su cabello.

- Pero no quiero que sea una despedida –susurro con melancolía.

- Olvidemos por está noche que existe el mundo –propuso seductoramente aflojando su corbata- que existe mi empleo, que existe el tuyo –bajo los tirantes de su vestido- solo debes saber que te amo.

_Inolvidable para m_

            En medio de caricias y besos, su mente se transportó años atrás cuando aún eran niños. En ese entonces creía estar enamorada de Davis Motomiya, tiempo después descubrió que había sido una equivocación, pero...

_Me pareció otra historia que_

_El tiempo se llevó con él_

            Cuando conoció al verdadero Takeru Takaishi debajo de la mascará de 'niño elegido'. Se dio cuenta de que solo podía ver a Davis como un amigo. T.K. era diferente, él la hacía sentir especial, amada y protegida. Para Davis fue difícil aceptarlo y para ella fue doloroso lastimar el corazón del chico. Al final el tiempo logró borrar toda marca de dolor y no volvió a saber nada de Davis Motomiya.

_Tú no me dejes más_

_Nunca me dejes_

- T.K.... ah... –susurro con placer. El joven acariciaba sus piernas con movimientos seductores mientras besaba y succionaba sus senos.

- Te amo, te amo... –decía con placer entre caricias. Ella estrujaba su cabello con una mano y su espalda con la otra descendiendo a sus caderas.

- Nunca me dejes, T.K.... –suplico en susurros. El chico se detuvo mirándola un segundo.

- Nunca –afirmo para luego besarla apasionadamente, está vez acariciaba sus senos mientras ella delineaba su abdomen.

_Y mientras más te añoro, más_

_Profundo dentro de mi estás_

            A cada segundo las caricias aumentaban, los gemidos de placer inundaban la habitación mientras la temperatura aumentaba. Finalmente T.K. la hizo suya. Su primera vez para ambos culmino con una última oleada de placer y un gemido a la vez.

_Tú no me dejes más_

_Entérate que ya_

_Jamás te olvidar_

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –dijo Kari recostada sobre el pecho de su novio- te amo.

- ¿Y Davis?

- ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? –reclamo impresionada levantándose un poco para mirar a T.K. a los ojos.

- No lo sé –acarició su cabello- yo, recuerdo que una vez. Davis me dijo que eras todo para él y que haría lo que fuera por ti.

- ¿Y tú?

- Siento todo eso y más –acercó su rostro besándola nuevamente.

            Volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos atrayendo a su mente nuevos recuerdos de sus tiempos como estudiante. Cuando empezaba a ver a  T.K. con otros ojos, lejos de la amistad.

_Oigo tu voz y tu alegría_

_Siguen en mí, son todavía_

            Pasaba días y días mirando a la nada, sólo pensando en el chico rubio. Lo observaba mientras jugaba fútbol, cuando corría, cuando reía. Y siempre que lo veía feliz, ella sonreía encantada. Cuando lo veía triste, sentía un gran vacío en su interior. Y cuando pasaba momentos a su lado no cabía en sí de felicidad. ¡Realmente estaba enamorada!

_Como un tatuaje de mi piel_

            Lo increíble fue cuando descubrió que en todas partes escribía "T.K." o "T y K". En sus libretas, en los libros, en las pizarras, algunas veces en sus manos. Siempre que despertaba de su ensimismamiento descubriendo las letras impresas terminaba sonrojándose notablemente, agachaba la cabeza e intentaba borrar la imagen.

_Te veo y sé que tú no estás_

_Te busco y sé que no vendrás_

            Sus esperanzas de tener una relación formal con el chico se desvanecieron en cuanto vio 'una' tal Roselle acercándosele muy seductoramente. Parecía que esa chica había notado el amor que sentía Kari, y desde entonces estaba cerca de T.K. Poco a poco su felicidad se desvanecía. Cada vez que Roselle intentaba besarlo, o lo abrazaba, le decía palabras cariñosas, se le insinuaba o cualquier situación que los involucrará juntos. Cuando ella intentaba acercarse a T.K., Roselle siempre intervenía. Para su felicidad todo esa situación terminó, cuando T.K. le dijo a Kari lo que sentía por ella.

_Sobre mis labios siento tu forma de besar_

            Roselle iba caminando por los jardines de la escuela, con su extraño paso de 'reina'. Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse a la feliz pareja besándose apasionadamente. Salió corriendo y llorando sin sentido, pero ni T.K. ni Kari la notaron. Seguían en su torbellino de sensaciones, a partir de ese momento serían inseparables. Y ese primer beso no sería el último. Kari sonrío regresando a la realidad, se abrazo con fuerza a T.K. quien se despertó al notar la sensación. La joven lo notó y volvió a sonreír besando su musculoso pecho.

_Eres intensamente mío_

_Lo más que tengo y que he tenido_

- ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiono frotándose los ojos.

- Te amo –dijo sensualmente colocándose sobre él, empezando a besar su cuello.

- Yo también, lo sabes –respondió tomando su cabeza con ambas manos compartiendo un hambriento beso. Kari, aún sobre él, comenzó a besar y acariciar su pecho mientras T.K. recorría su espalda y nalgas. Repentinamente Kari se detuvo sosteniéndose a los lados de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué sentías por Roselle? –preguntó explosivamente.

- ¿Roselle? –arqueo una ceja retirando unos cabellos de su rostro.

- Si, en la universidad. Esa chica que...

- Ah, Roselle. Bueno pues, nada –dijo con ternura sin prestar mucha atención al asunto.

- ¿Y por qué dejabas que te abrazará y... bueno, que se te acercará?

- Nunca he sido muy bueno para decir "no" a una chica. Pero cuando noté que su presencia te molestaba y empezabas a alejarte de mí, me armé de valor y... ahora gracias a eso, te tengo –explico besando su pecho. Kari río por la caricia dejando que el chico siguiera acariciándola.

_Tú no me dejes más_

_Nunca me dejes_

            La noche aún era 'joven'. Los chicos comenzaron sus 'juegos' de caricias nuevamente. Kari seguía sobre él besando su cuello y pecho mientras T.K. recorría el cuerpo de la joven haciéndola estremecer por las caricias. De nuevo la temperatura aumentaba, pero Kari recordó que T.K. tendría que partir. El sólo recuerdo la impulso a besarlo con más pasión y deseo; no deseaba separarse de él, quería gritarle que no la abandonará, que se quedará con ella para siempre. T.K. notó el aumento en las caricias lo que logró que se excitará rápidamente obligándolo a aumentar las caricias, más rápidas y más apasionadas. Dio vuelta a la chica, colocándola bajo su cuerpo besando con ansias sus senos y recorriendo su cuerpo con ambas manos, por sus caderas, las piernas. Empezó a frotar su entrepierna haciéndola gemir de placer. Kari recorría su cuerpo rápidamente besando su cuello y rostro, cruzando una pierna entre las suyas.

_Y mientras más te miro, más_

_De ti me puedo enamorar_

            "Te amo" eran las palabras que ambos gemían constantemente en medio de caricias y finas capaz de sudor. En ellas expresaban más de lo que sentían, era un amor profundo e intenso que nunca terminaría. Nadie los separaría, ni siquiera la distancia, por la que ahora luchaban que fuera menos.

_Tú no me dejes más_

_Nunca me dejes_

            Finalmente amaneció, el sol iluminaba débilmente los edificios, las casas y los jardines. Kari se levantó cubierta por una bata delgada color durazno. Miraba por la ventana, aún abierta, el suave resplandor entre el sol y las nubes, y el fresco aire que recorría el lugar ondeando las cortinas.

_No lo hagas más porque..._

_Si miro al cielo_

_Yo siento que serás_

_Inolvidable para m_

            Levantó la vista admirando las blancas nubes, mientras una lágrima silenciosa recorría su mejilla. Se abrazó a si misma cerrando los ojos intentando contener el llanto. De pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados sabiendo que T.K. estaba con ella.

_Tú no me dejes más_

_Que sola ya sin ti_

_Ahora y siempre te ver_

_En mi mirada_

            Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar amargamente cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos. T.K. sonrío melancólico, le dio la vuelta a la chica abrazándola con fuerza permitiendo que llorará en su pecho.

- Kari... –dijo dulcemente- yo...

- ¡No! –interrumpió sin levantar la mirada- T.K., yo... ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas! ¡No soportaría perderte! Sé lo importante que es el trabajo para ti ¡Pero no entiendes lo importante que eres TÚ para mí! Y yo...

- Me quedaré –interrumpió sonriente. Kari levantó el rostro rápidamente aún con lágrimas en los ojos- lo he estado pensando - la besó tiernamente- tú eres más importante que cualquier trabajo.

_Inolvidable_

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Fin...**

Notas de la autora: ¡¿Qué les pareció?! ^ _ ^ Por favor denme sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, amenazas, etc., etc., etc. Cualquier cosa ya saben, ¡Un review! Está historia fue parte de un reto, una amiga mía me dijo: _"Haz un songfic utilizando la primera canción que escuches en la mañana"_  y bueno, este es el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado = )

Besos y cuídense.

_"¿Qué parte del 'te amo' es la que no entiendes?"_


End file.
